


Дай пять!

by Kenilvort



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рукава с Ханамичи не друзья</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай пять!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120894) by Clara. 



– Что это был за симпатичный молодой человек? – спросила медсестра, опуская руку на плечо Ханамичи. Тот немедленно напрягся и сощурил глаза.

– Друг? – продолжила она жизнерадостно, не обращая внимания на внезапные изменения в настроении пациента.

Ханамичи сделал вид, что его вот-вот стошнит.

– Нет. Фу, нет. Пожалуйста, Кейко-сан, мне плохо от одной только мысли о чём-то подобном.

– Значит, одноклассник?

– Он в моей команде, – нехотя признался Ханамичи, с неудовольствием наблюдая, как медсестра застыла с задумчивым выражением на лице. – Баскетбольной, – добавил Ханамичи вежливо – на случай, если та вдруг не поняла, о какой команде речь.

Резко убрав руку с его плеча, Кейко-сан посмотрела на Рукаву. Тот убежал уже довольно далеко, но голос у Кейко-сан был громким.

– Эй, парень! Да, ты, который бежит!

Ханамичи уставился на медсестру, пытаясь понять, что, чёрт возьми, она задумала.

– Хватит его звать! – воскликнул он, надеясь, что не считающийся обычно с правилами приличия Рукава просто побежит дальше.

Увы, Ханамичи не повезло. Рукава остановился, заложив руки за голову, повернулся и выжидающе посмотрел на Кейко-сан. Та поспешила к нему, сумев развить весьма приличную скорость, несмотря на увязающие в песке каблуки. Несмотря на каблуки вообще. Ханамичи хорошо владел своим телом и обладал отличной координацией, спортсмен он или нет, но всё равно не мог себе представить, как можно передвигаться на шпильках. В его воображении тут же возникла неожиданная картинка, где он в форме медсестры шатается на каблуках. Ханамичи с чувством приложился головой об ограду: о чём он только думает?

Когда он снова поднял голов–у, Кейко-сан с Рукавой уже смотрели на него: первая – неуверенно, второй – с лёгким отвращением. К ужасу Ханамичи, оба направились к нему.

– Ханамичи, – произнесла Кейко-cан радостно, – твой товарищ Рукава согласился тебе помочь, когда ты вернёшься в школу.

– Мне не нужна его помощь! Я гений!

– Идиот. – Угадайте, кто заговорил.

Ханамичи уже собрался было кинуться на засранца, но боль, пронзившая спину, удержала его на месте.

– Чёртов кицуне!

– О, так вы двое – близкие друзья, да? – спросила Кейко-сан, опуская одну руку на плечо Ханамичи, а вторую – на плечо Рукаве. – Я уже имела дело с парнями вроде вас и знаю: что бы я ни сказала, ты всё равно не перестанешь играть в баскетбол. Так, Ханамичи?

– С чего бы мне переставать?! Я же гений!

– Разумеется, – согласилась Кейко-сан покладисто. Она никогда не теряла присутствия духа и чем-то напоминала Ханамичи улыбчивого Сэндо. – Рукава-кун любезно сообщил мне, что возвращается в школу примерно тогда же, когда и ты. Ну, разве это не чудесно?

– Нет, – ответил Рукава.

– Ни капли! – воскликнул Ханамичи.

– И поскольку вы играете в одной команде, я попросила Рукаву помогать тебе после тренировок и игр.

Ханамичи смерил Кейко-сан суровым взглядом.

– Он просто будет разминать тебе поясницу, - продолжила та, совершенно их не слушая. – Ничего сложного.

– Что?!

– Идиот, – буркнул Рукава.

– Нет! Нет, ни за что!

– Тогда я поговорю с тренером Анзаем, и он продержит тебя на скамейке до конца года, – пообещала Кейко-сан, угрожающе улыбаясь. Ханамичи скривился и умолк.

Следующие несколько минут по праву можно было назвать самыми унизительными в жизни Ханамичи. Ни удар головой о баскетбольный щит, когда он впервые встретился с Харуко, ни данк, с которым он умудрился налажать перед кучей болельщиков из Санно, не могли сравниться с необходимостью снять с себя футболку, чтобы Кейко-сан показала Рукаве, как делать ему массаж.

– Он не знает, что творит! – запротестовал Ханамичи, уже лежа на животе. – Он сделает всё ещё хуже!

– Заткнись, идиот, – осторожные мозолистые пальцы, так не похожие на мягкие, нежные руки Кейко, опустились ему на поясницу. Ханамичи тут же напрягся. Пальцы заскользили по его коже – слишком осторожно, чтобы это можно было назвать массажем. Ханамичи вздрогнул.

– Я не сломаюсь, кицуне.

– Хм, – движения пальцев стали увереннее, и Ханамичи прикрыл глаза. Прикосновения рук Рукавы заставили его почувствовать каждую мышцу в теле. Сколько бы ему ни делали массаж раньше, ничего похожего Ханамичи не испытывал.

– Вот так, Рукава, – подбодрила Кейко-сан. – Можешь нажимать сильнее.

Ханамичи невольно почувствовал, как мышца за мышцей расслабляется тело. Рукава рядом с Кейко-сан и близко не стоял, то и дело нажимая не туда и вызывая в позвоночнике разряды острой боли, но было в его пальцах что-то, что начисто лишало Ханамичи желания сопротивляться.

Унизительно-то как.

 

* * *

– Вообще-то тебе не обязательно этим заниматься.

Рукава оглянулся на Сакураги, который по неизвестной причине пошёл его провожать. Медсестра проследила, чтобы перед этим тот выполнил целую серию наклонов. Хотя они и казались лёгкими, Рукава видел, как Сакураги стискивает челюсти во время каждого подхода. От боли в уголках его глаз проступали морщинки.

Рукава хотел сказать, что не понимает, зачем Сакураги так глупо пожертвовал собой по время игры с Санно, но на самом деле он отлично понимал, почему.

Тренер Анзай любил рассуждать о ключевых моментах. Они наступали каждый раз, когда Сакураги выходил на площадку. Сакураги принимал любой вызов, и ничто не могло ему помешать. Рукава понимал его слишком хорошо: в конце концов, он сам был таким же.

– Эй, кицуне, ты меня слушаешь? Мы обойдёмся и без этого. Кейко-сан всё равно не узнает, делаешь ты мне массаж или нет. Мне совсем не нужна твоя помощь. Это отвратительно.

– Хм. – Теперь от океана долетал легкий бриз, и стало значительно холоднее. Рукава натянул капюшон.

– Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Забудь обо всём, что произошло!

– Чтоб тебя, дурака, – пробормотал Рукава и продолжил пробежку.

– Ах ты, тупой кицуне!

 

* * *

– Гений вернулся!

Коридор сразу же заполнили крики и визги, бесчисленное количество девиц, расталкивая друг друга, кинулось к Ханамичи. Сказать, что он удивился, – ничего не сказать. Хотя его уверенность в себе и была непоколебима, Ханамичи слишком хорошо понимал, как к нему относятся в школе. Сложно не понять после пятидесяти отказов. Когда девушки промчались по коридору, словно стадо быков, Ханамичи невольно попятился.

– Девушки, девушки, – произнёс он нервно и только потом разобрал, что они скандируют.

«Рукава!»

Толпа пронеслась мимо Ханамичи и обязательно сбила бы его с ног, будь он хотя бы немного ниже. Рукава? Неужели проклятый кицуне здесь?

И правда, здесь. Рукава сонно прошествовал мимо поклонниц, не обращая внимания на ни на толкотню, ни на восхищённые возгласы. Ханамичи раздражённо хмыкнул.

– Чёртов кицуне, – буркнул он проходившему мимо Рукаве.

– Тупой ублюдок, – бросил тот в ответ, не открывая глаз.

Харуко, и та оказалась слишком очарована Рукавой, чтобы нормально поприветствовать Ханамичи, из-за чего его настроение стало ещё хуже. С ума сойти, она даже назвала его _Мияги_!

– Мы рады, что ты наконец-то вернулся, – сказал Ёхэй, ободряюще хлопнув Ханамичи по плечу. – Твоя спина…

– В порядке, – ответил Ханамичи, продолжая хмуриться.

– И ты даже сможешь снова играть в баскетбол? – уточнил Такамия, тыча пальцем ему в поясницу.

– Я в порядке, – не выдержал Ханамичи. Ну уж нет! Ничто не испортит ему настроение – ни дурацкий кицуне, ни его дурацкий фанклуб, ни даже дурацкая тупая боль в спине, никак не желавшая оставить его в покое. – Гения так просто не сломаешь! – он громко расхохотался, заставив товарищей дружно вздрогнуть.

– Всё тот же старый добрый Ханамичи, – с облегчением произнёс Окусу.

Ёхэй нахмурился.

 

* * *

После тренировки у Ханамичи разболелась спина. Не так сильно, как в начале реабилитации, когда он просыпался от собственного крика, но всё равно ощутимо. Ханамичи вытянулся на скамейке, закрыл глаза и попытался выровнять дыхание. Кейко-сан в его воображении нахмурилась, и он почувствовал укол вины, который тут же сменился уколом боли в спине.

«Ханамичи, – произнесла Кейко-сан, – я разрешу тебе играть в баскетбол, если ты пообещаешь, что после каждой тренировки тебе будут массировать спину хотя бы по пятнадцать минут. И не забывай про наклоны!»

Он сделал все необходимые упражнения, но вот массаж…

– Эй, недоумок.

Ханамичи приоткрыл глаза и возмущённо уставился на Рукаву. Мало того, что спина не давала ему покоя, так он ещё и форму потерял. Пока все старательно тренировались, в Ханамичи тыкал иглами хиропрактик, а физические упражнения сводились лишь к бесконечным наклонам. Рукава же после тренировок в юниорской сборной стал даже лучше, чем прежде. Ну, что за дурацкий день, хуже и быть не может!

– Заткнись, кицуне.

– Поворачивайся.

Ханамичи прищурился.

– Нет.

Рукава наклонился и столкнул его со скамьи.

– Ублюдочный кицуне! – взревел Ханамичи и, намереваясь встать, упёрся руками в пол. – Хладнокровный бессердечный засранец, напавший на не оправившегося после травмы ген…

Рукава уселся ему на задницу.

– Извращенец! Бессердечный, уродливый кицуне-извращенец!

Руки Рукавы скользнули под футболку Ханамичи и мягко нажали на поясницу. Ханамичи всё ещё бушевал, но вместо оскорблений из его груди вырвался полный неподдельного облегчения вздох. Покорившись, Ханамичи опустил голову на руки. Снимая напряжение, сильные пальцы принялись разминать его мышцы. Ханамичи едва удержался, чтобы не всхлипнуть от облегчения. Обмякнув, он прикрыл глаза и позволил себе наслаждаться массажем.

– Почему ты это делаешь, кицуне? – практически промурлыкал Ханамичи. Руки Рукавы на его спине замерли, однако мгновение спустя продолжили движение. Какое-то время Рукава молчал, выписывая пальцами круги на спине Ханамичи, а затем всё-таки ответил:

– Ты разрушишь свою карьеру.

Ханамичи рванулся вверх, безуспешно пытаясь сбросить Рукаву с себя.

– Эта пустяковая травма не может испортить карьеру гения!

–Твоя травма совсем не пустяк, – ответил Рукава угрюмо.

На лице Ханамичи появилось недоверчивое удивление, и он через плечо бросил на Рукаву быстрый взгляд:

– Ты же беспокоишься за меня.

Рукава ткнул Ханамичи лицом в пол.

– Блядь.

Их первый массаж быстро превратился в грязную потасовку, после которой Ханамичи оказался на полу, а боль в его спине стала ощутимо сильней.

Рукава возвышался над ним, тяжело дыша и угрожающе прищурив глаза. Снова усевшись на задницу Сакураги, он надавил пальцами на его спину – куда сильнее, чем требовалось. Нос его был разбит – иногда Рукава недоумевал, как вообще умудрялся остаться с целыми костями, учитывая многочисленные драки, в которые ввязывался с тех пор, как Сакураги пришёл в команду. Как бы то ни было, ему повезло сохранить прямой нос и ничего себе не сломать.

– Мы будем это делать, – бросил Рукава отрывисто, – после каждой игры и после каждой тренировки – когда все остальные разойдутся.

– Отъебись.

– Или я всё расскажу Кейко-сан, и тебя вышвырнут из команды.

Сакураги ничего не ответил, но Рукава чувствовал, как он дрожит. В комнате на какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Затем Сакураги спросил:

– Тебе-то что? – окончание фразы скатилось в обиженный стон, и Рукава мстительно усилил нажим.

По правде говоря, он и сам не понимал, почему настаивает на том, чтобы делать массаж. Может, потому что Сакураги так яростно возражал, а Рукава никогда не бегал от вызова. В любом случае, боль, проступавшая на лице Сакураги всякий раз, когда он думал, что на него никто не смотрит, была тут ни при чём.

– Я не собираюсь позволять тебе тянуть вниз команду из-за пустяковой травмы.

Сакураги ничего не сказал – просто уронил голову на руки, спрятав лицо за сжатыми кулаками.

– Ты наклоны делал? – спросил Рукава отрывисто.

– Да, тупой ты говнюк.

– И как твоя спина? – тон Рукавы оставался бесстрастным, пусть даже вопрос и подразумевал определённое беспокойство.

– О, просто прекрасно, спасибо.

– Забавно. Как-то не думал, что ты знаешь, что такое сарказм, – для этого нужно больше одной мозговой клетки.

Сакураги снова попытался его сбросить, но на этот раз Рукава был готов и тут же впился ногтями ему в спину.

– Когда ты кончишь… на мне сидеть?

Слова Сакураги звучали так пошло и двусмысленно, что Рукава застыл. Мгновение спустя он наклонился вперёд и угрожающе произнёс Сакураги на ухо:

– Заткись, ты, говнюк. Я делаю тебе одолжение.

– Даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить, – парировал Сакураги сухо.

Ну, всё, довольно. Рукава резко встал, задаваясь вопросом, с какой стати вообще связался с этим неблагодарным идиотом. Намёки Сакураги привели его в ярость, заставив руки противно подрагивать от накатившей злости. Знать бы ещё, почему вдруг стало так жарко и неуютно.

– Ладно, – прошипел Рукава. – Мне, в общем-то, похуй, если ты больше не сможешь играть в баскетбол. Только не вздумай завтра приползать ко мне и плакаться, что не можешь пошевелиться из-за того, что ты кретин и даже не в состоянии… – Рукаву несло. Он был не в состоянии остановить поток грязных, отвратительных слов, срывавшихся с губ, с неудовольствием осознавая, что за одну эту минуту успел сказать больше, чем за неделю, только потому что его помощь так грубо отвергли. Плевать. Почему он должен заморачиваться…

Сакураги сел и гневно уставился на Рукаву.

– Ладно! – перебил он грубо. – Думаешь, мне нужна твоя помощь? Да ты просто навязал её мне и… – он замолчал, и на его лице проступило замешательство, однако Рукаве было уже всё равно.

– Да пошёл ты, – он даже не потрудился добавить оскорбительное прозвище, которым обычно именовал Сакураги, просто отвернулся и зло двинулся прочь.

Далеко уйти Рукава не успел – Сакураги бросился следом и схватил его за руку.

– Пусти меня, – буркнул Рукава. Сакураги не послушался и вместо этого развернул его лицом к себе.

– Впервые вижу человека, у которого настолько хуёво с выражением своих мыслей, – огрызнулся Сакураги.

Рукава попытался вырвать руку из его хватки, думая, что, если ему ещё хоть немного придётся терпеть эту ерунду, он решит все их проблемы сразу и сам сломает Сакураги спину.

– Знаешь, что я думаю? – выкрикнул Сакураги ему в лицо. – Я думаю, ты беспокоишься обо мне, но настолько зажат, что не знаешь, как это показать.

Рукава криво усмехнулся.

– Что я вижу? Теперь ты решил покопаться в моей голове? Смотри не перестарайся, Сакураги, а то что-нибудь себе повредишь.

Он снова попытался высвободить руку, чувствуя, как перекашивается от злости рот.

– Как у тебя вообще хватает наглости называть меня зажатым, если ты сам не можешь принять чью-то помощь, пока её тебе не навяжут?

К его удивлению, Сакураги рассмеялся. Это было уже слишком. Рукава дёрнул руку изо всех сил, предпочитая вывихнуть плечо, чем провести ещё хотя бы несколько минут рядом с этим кретином. Однако Сакураги вцепился в него обеими руками.

– Ты прав.

Рукава застыл.

– Вполне возможно, что я такой же ненормальный, как и ты. Хотя это, наверное, уже перебор.

Рукава немного расслабился. Сакураги признал свою вину хоть в чём-то, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы ярость Рукавы немного улеглась, хотя он и продолжал угрожающе щурить глаза.

Ханамичи отпустил его руку – так осторожно, словно опасался, что Рукава снова попытается уйти – и нервно почесал затылок.

– Послушай, наверное, мы сможем какое-то время делать это…эту хрень с массажем. Она действительно помогает, – признал он, выгибая спину и проверяя состояние мышц. – Мне это и впрямь необходимо. Я… извини.

Мир Рукавы покачнулся.

Рукава закрыл глаза и сделал медленный выдох.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал он, направляясь к выходу. На этот раз Сакураги не пытался его остановить.

 

* * *

Нахмурившись, Мияги с неудовольствием разглядывал Рукаву, который уже в который раз за тренировку игнорировал просьбу Сакураги передать ему мяч. Он поставил их в одну команду не без причины: во время мачта с Санно Сакураги с Рукавой доказали, что вместе они – грозная сила. Однако сейчас…

– Вам не кажется, что Рукава-кун сегодня как-то злее, чем обычно?

Мияги оглянулся на Харуко: когда дело доходило до Рукавы, она замечала даже самые незначительные изменения. Сейчас между её бровей залегала морщинка.

– Хм-м, – протянул Мияги уклончиво, стараясь не выдать, как сильно его заинтересовали результаты её наблюдений.

– И почему Сакураги-кун так сильно пытается привлечь его внимание?

И правда. Мияги нахмурился. Всё выглядело так, словно Сакураги чувствовал себя виноватым, что было нелепо.  Он ведь не признавал свою вину, даже когда сам затевал с Рукавой драку.

– Как думаете, может они подрались? Может, Сакураги-кун чем-то расстроил Рукаву-куна?

– Не знаю, – признался Мияги задумчиво. – Хотя они и вправду ведут себя странно.

На площадке Сакураги врезался в Рукаву и выбил у него мяч.

– Какого хрена! – выкрикнул один из новичков, Такеру. – Это баскетбол, а не хоккей!

– Он же в твоей команде, Сакураги! – укорил Мицуи.

Проигнорировав обоих, Сакураги схватил Рукаву за футболку и рванул на себя.

– Я ведь уже извинился, ты, ублюдочный кицуне!

Рукава нахмурился.

– Какого хрена тебе ещё надо? Ты был так же неправ, как и я! Ты мучаешься чувством вины – или что?

К этому времени обе команды прекратили игру и столпились вокруг Рукавы и Сакураги. Выругавшись, Мияги принялся проталкиваться сквозь игроков. После игры с Санно он опрометчиво решил, что эти двое станут… нет, не обязательно друзьями, но хотя бы союзниками, начнут хоть как-то понимать друг друга.

Рукава отстранился первым, но не ударил – просто смерил Сакураги вызывающим взглядом.

– Мяч в игру, ты, тупой ублюдок.

Вместо ответа Сакураги встряхнул его за футболку. Мияги кинулся вперёд, собираясь вмешаться, но Аяко оттащила его в сторону и только покачала головой.

– Просто скажи мне, что не так!

Рукава открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал и отвернулся.

На лице Сакураги появилось отвращение:

– Блядь, ты ведёшь себя, как девчонка.

На этот раз Рукава всё-таки ему врезал. Прямой удар в челюсть сбил Сакураги с ног. Рукава шагнул к нему, и Мияги посетило леденящее кровь предчувствие. Казалось, сейчас Рукава поднимет ногу и наступит Сакураги прямо на лицо. Но Рукава только наклонился и, уставившись Сакураги в глаза, спокойно произнёс:

– Мне плевать.

Потирая челюсть, Сакураги поднялся на ноги. За его злостью скрывалась неуверенность, словно он размышлял, не пересёк ли черту, и не знал, как начать разговор, не говоря уже о том, чтобы спросить, почему Рукава обиделся.

– Ну, всё, вы двое, хватит, – отрезала Аяко, вставая между ними, как раз когда Сакураги шагнул к Рукаве. – Если вы, влюблённые голубки, решили поссориться, ступайте на улицу.

Рукава пробормотал что-то, подозрительно похожее на: «Я лучше суну член в мусорный бак», – и Аяко покраснела.

– Я всё, – бросил Рукава, направляясь в раздевалку.

Сакураги выглядел так, словно собирался кого-то убить.

– Ты, круг по залу, – приказал Мияги Сакураги, толкая его в плечо. – А после…  мне плевать, даже если вы повыбиваете друг другу все зубы, – в этом месте Мицуи поморщился, и Мияги почувствовал себя немного виновато, – помирись с ним. Я знаю, что у вас натянутые отношения, но если вам больше нравится пакостить друг другу, чем играть в баскетбол, я не желаю видеть вас на площадке.

Сакураги отправился на пробежку, и Мияги, вздохнув, запустил пальцы в волосы.

– Что это только что было? – поинтересовался он у стоявшей рядом Аяко.

Та проследила за Сакураги обеспокоенным взглядом.

– Не знаю, но, – Аяко задумчиво пожевала губу и покачала головой, – надеюсь, они сумеют всё уладить.

Войдя в раздевалку, Рукава врезал кулаком по стене и скорчил гримасу. Он не понимал, почему вчерашняя злость не рассеялась с наступлением нового дня, но она слишком плохо влияла на него,  и это следовало прекратить. Рукава опустился на скамейку и уронил голову на руки, пытаясь вернуть себе привычный контроль. Только баскетбол имел значение. Он станет лучшим. Он – самый перспективный игрок в команде. Он не позволит, чтобы вражда с каким-то заурядным игроком испортила его светлое будущее.

Вздор, на самом-то деле. Как бы сильно он ни ненавидел Сакураги, Рукава не мог не признать его талант, не говоря уже о сумасшедшем потенциале. А скольких игроков Сакураги превзошёл за предыдущие четыре месяца? Идиот быстро учился и обладал врождёнными способностями к спорту. Возможно, однажды он станет даже лучше, чем сам Рукава.

Впрочем, это просто означало, что Рукаве следует усерднее работать над собой. Он никогда не позволит Сакураги себя обойти.

– Кицуне.

Рукава поднял глаза, с трудом не выдав своего удивления. Сакураги подошёл к скамейке и вытянулся на ней, не обращая внимания на чужое присутствие. Рукава, не желая, чтобы его столкнули, поднялся на ноги.

– Так ты собираешься делать мне массаж или нет?

Рукава с сомнением уставился на Сакураги, затем осторожно уселся сверху. Несколько долгих минут он просто сидел, слишком погружённый в свои мысли, чтобы что-либо делать.

– Мне жаль.

Сакураги удивлённо оглянулся на него через плечо. Собственные слова удивили Рукаву не меньше, и он плотно сжал губы. На самом деле он не собирался ничего говорить. – То, что ты сказал…

– Я не хотел, – твёрдо сказалСакураги. – Я вёл себя, как упрямый засранец.

– И всё равно я не должен был…

– Кицуне, если ты когда-нибудь решишь, что можешь заставить меня – травмированного или нет – сделать то, что я не хочу делать, тебе стоит тут же бежать к врачу.

Всё ещё чувствуя себя неуютно, Рукава положил руки на спину Сакураги. Он осознавал, что ужасен в общении, и хорошо представлял, насколько плох в ситуациях вроде этой. Он был сильнее большинства людей. В детстве он случайно сломал руку одному из соседских ребят во время дружеского баскетбольного матча. Вспомнив об этом, Рукава вздрогнул и нажал пальцами на спину Сакураги.

– А ты весьма чувствителен, верно?

– Только когда задета моя гордость, – признался Рукава честно.

Сакураги рассмеялся, и Рукава вскинулся.

– У тебя когда-нибудь были друзья, кицуне?

Рукава ничего не ответил.

Сакураги снова удивлённо на него посмотрел.

– Я знаю, что баскетбол – это здорово, но у тебя что, правда, никогда не было друзей?

– У меня есть друзья.

– Товарищи по команде не в счёт. Скажи-ка мне, у тебя когда-нибудь был кто-то, с кем бы ты мог просто поговорить? И сделать что-нибудь… ну… небаскетбольное?

– Мне это неинтересно.

– А знаешь, ты действительно бессердечный ублюдок.

– У меня есть цель, – сообщил Рукава, проведя руками вдоль позвоночника Сакураги и заставив его вздрогнуть. – И мне не нужно ничего, что будет меня отвлекать.

– Друзья могут помочь тебе достичь поставленных целей, – произнёс Сакураги философски. – А что насчет Сэндо?

Руква фыркнул.

– Ты только что рассмеялся?

– Если ты всерьёз считаешь, что я могу дружить с этим жизнерадостным кретином, то ты ещё глупее, чем я думал.

– А как бы ты назвал меня?

– Не другом.

– Нет, – повторил Сакураги задумчиво. – Не другом.

 

* * *

– Ханамичи в последнее время задерживается на тренировках, да? – поинтересовался Ёхэй у Мицуи, который покидал спортзал одним из последних.

– Хм? Наверное, – Мицуи нервно почесал затылок. В присутствии Ёхэя он всегда чувствовал себя неуютно: Сакураги и Рёта простили его за прошлое, но ведь он с ними играл в одной команде. С Ёхэем же Мицуи пересекался нечасто и, хоть тот и дружил с Сакураги, так ни разу толком перед ним и не извинился. – Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, Рукава тоже ещё не ушёл. Мне так кажется.

Ёхэй и Мицуи встревоженно переглянулись.

– Как думаешь, – медленно спросил Ёхэй, – они собрались драться из-за Харуко?

Мицуи фыркнул:

– Это Рукава-то? Он даже не знает, что Харуко существует.

– И правда, – признал Ёхэй, – но ведь Ханамичи всё равно сделает какую-нибудь глупость.

– Например, начнёт угрожать Рукаве?

– Или что-то вроде того. А Рукава не из пугливых, ведь так?

Они снова обменялись взглядами.

– Теперь, когда ты сказал об этом… – произнёс Мицуи, что-то припоминая. – Рукава с Сакураги постоянно куда-то исчезают. Даже после выездных матчей.

Ёхэй испуганно уставился на него.

– Только не говори…

– Есть только один способ всё выяснить, – сказал Мицуи и направился обратно в спортзал. Ёхэй старался от него не отставать.

Дверь в раздевалку была слегка приоткрыта, и Ёхэй с Мицуи воровато заглянули в щель. Разглядеть что-либо было трудно: в поле зрения попадала только пустая часть раздевалки, а вот слышимость оказалась отличной.

– О, Боже, да-а, – простонал Сакураги. Рукава промычал что-то в ответ, но он говорил слишком тихо, и разобрать слова не удалось. – Блядь, чуть ниже.

Мицуи схватил Ёхэя за руку. Ёхэй смертельно побледнел.

– Да, Рукава, вот здесь.

– Хватит шуметь, – скомандовал Рукава негромко. Но Сакураги даже не пытался вести себя потише, а значит, и Рукава не прекратил делать то, что делал.

– М-м, сильнее. Сколько тебе говорить, что я не сломаюсь?

– Хватит, – прошептал Ёхэй, оттаскивая Мицуи от двери. Его лицо всё ещё было бледным, а сомкнувшаяся вокруг запястья Мицуи рука оказалась холодной и липкой.

– Господи ты Боже мой, – пробормотал Ёхэй тихо, закрывая глаза.

– Не верю своим ушам! – поддержал его Мицуи. – Они трахаются!

Ёхэй выглядел так, словно собирался упасть в обморок.

 

* * *

– Эй, Ёхэй, ты знаешь…

– Нет! Нет! Я ничего не знаю, клянусь, ничегошеньки!

Приподняв брови, Ханамичи удивлённо уставился на своего обычно спокойного и рассудительного друга.

– И вообще, мне пора, – пробормотал Ёхэй, собирая книги и бросаясь прочь, хотя урок только-только начинался. Ханамичи растерянно проводил его взглядом и повернулся к Окусу.

– А ты знаешь, что нам задали по литературе?

 

* * *

К удивлению как Рукавы, так и Сакураги, сеансы массажа проходили не в тишине, а за вполне дружеской беседой. Разговор обычно начинал Сакураги, принимавшийся рассуждать о всяких пустяках. Как правило, он говорил о том, как мило сегодня выглядела Харуко (у Рукавы никогда не получалось соотнести имя с лицом), или о том, какой потрясающий данк он сегодня забил (Рукаве невольно приходилось признавать, что Сакураги и вправду выглядел впечатляюще, когда забрасывал мяч в корзину). После этого разговор обычно сворачивал на личные темы.

– Мой отец… – начал было Сакураги однажды и умолк, так и не закончив фразу.

Рукава его не торопил. Если Сакураги захочет рассказать о своей семье, значит, расскажет, когда созреет.

– Когда я был младше…

Боль в голосе Сакураги была практически осязаемой. Рукава мягко провёл руками по его спине.

– У него случился инфаркт, – наконец произнёс Сакураги безжизненным голосом. – Когда я был младше… Я побежал в больницу, но…

Плечи Сакураги задрожали, и Рукава принялся растерянно гладить его по спине, пытаясь передать через осторожные прикосновения своё участие и поддержку.

– Восемь на одного, представляешь? Конечно, они меня избили, а отец… мой отец…

Его отец умер. Рукава вздрогнул, понимая, что слова Сакураги будят внутри него разрушительную злость. Он с недоумением уставился на Сакураги: и как только тот жил с этим бременем? Может, его вызывающее поведение было всего лишь прикрытием, маскировавшим груз вины, с каждым днём становившийся всё тяжелей? Рукава невольно задумался, получила ли та шпана по заслугам, а, если нет, получится ли у него найти их и отомстить.

Как бы сильно он ни желал тут же броситься восстанавливать справедливость, Рукава продолжил гладить Сакураги по спине, пока тот не перестал сотрясаться от беззвучных рыданий. Наконец Сакураги шмыгнул носом и потёр глаза рукой.

– Я не часто об этом говорю.

– Ага, – кивнул Рукава, не вполне понимая, что теперь делать. Он никогда не переживал подобных трагедий и не знал, как утешать того, кто с ними столкнулся. Он провёл пальцами по спине Сакураги и сказал:

– Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь об этом поговорить…

– Ага, спасибо.

Когда вечером Сакураги покидал зал, он двигался намного легче и свободнее, и груз вины на его плечах перестал быть таким неподъёмным.

 

* * *

– Когда ты начал играть в баскетбол?

Сакураги явно решил разговорить Рукаву. Рукава осторожно на него посмотрел: Сакураги уже успел снять рубашку и вытянуться на лавке. Рукава привычно (Боже, как странно думать об этом как о привычке) уселся сверху.

– Я уже и не помню, – признался он честно. – Отец всегда сходил с ума по баскетболу.

– Правда, что ли? – пробормотал Сакураги сонно. Сегодняшний тренировочный матч перешёл в дополнительное время, и победителям понадобилось не меньше получаса, чтобы собраться и уйти. Всё это время Мицуи бросал на Рукаву странные взгляды, и тому пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы не выдать своё нетерпение.

Рукава растёр в руках массажное масло и задумчиво уставился на Сакураги. Прежде он никогда не пользовался маслом, но почему бы не попробовать?

– Отца хлебом не корми, дай только с кем-нибудь посоревноваться, – признался Рукава, прижав смазанные массажным маслом ладони к спине Сакураги. Тот вздрогнул:

– Что это?

– Масло, – успокоил Рукава. – Так будет проще.

Сакураги ничего не ответил, но когда Рукава провёл пальцами вдоль его позвоночника, ощутимо напрягся.

– Не думаю, что тебе следует его использовать.

Рукава замер:

– Почему это?

– Просто мне так кажется.

Голос Сакураги дрожал, лицо утыкалось в скрещенные руки. Кончики ушей необъяснимо алели.

– Сакураги, ты…

– Молчи, Рукава.

Рукава слабо улыбнулся и возобновил массаж. Сакураги непроизвольно застонал – и пальцы Рукавы остановились, словно их свело судорогой. Он смутно ощущал, что переходит какую-то неизвестную границу, но не находил в себе сил остановиться. Да и кем они с Сакураги приходились друг другу? Уж точно не друзьями.

В тот вечер они впервые не сказали друг другу ни слова во время массажа.

 

* * *

Рукава никогда бы в этом не признался, но звуки, которые Сакураги издавал во время массажа, действовали на него самым будоражащим образом.

К десятому сеансу Рукава, очевидно, наловчился делать массаж, словно настоящий мастер. Каждый тихий стон, который издавал Сакураги, посылал вдоль позвоночника Рукавы электрический разряд, и он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не вскочить на ноги и не броситься прочь.

Рукава погладил поясницу Сакураги, и услышал в ответ низкое, полное удовольствия мычание.

– Достаточно, – резко поднявшись, Рукава кинулся в душевые. Он испытывал возбуждение – такое сильное, что это граничило с болью – и животный, всепоглощающий страх. Происшествие с массажным маслом превратило их не-дружбу в нечто, чему не было названия. Рукава прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Для парней его возраста вполне естественно чувствовать возбуждение из-за самых незначительных пустяков, и было просто несправедливо рассчитывать, что он будет день за днём наглаживать гладкую тёплую спину и вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Что уж говорить о звуках, которые Сакураги издавал…

Рукава рывком стянул с себя одежду и, ожесточённо отшвырнув её в сторону, встал под ледяной душ.

«Сильнее, Рукава, да, вот так…»

Рукава прислонился к стене. Разве можно винить тело за то, что оно так отреагировало? В конце концов, он ведь обычный подросток, хоть прежде и тешил себя мыслью, что у него превосходный самоконтроль.

Холодная вода ничуть не помогала. В конечном счете, сеансы массажа с Сакураги свели его с ума. Не открывая глаз, Рукава скользнул пальцами вдоль живота, чувствуя спиной долетавший от дверей сквозняк. Он не был голубым. Не был. И всё же представлял, как касается спины Сакураги не пальцами, а языком, и что это Сакураги трогает его сейчас, и чувствовал, как теряет связь с реальностью.

Рукава поскользнулся на мокрой плитке, по-прежнему не в силах поверить в то, что только что сделал.

Открыв глаза, он заметил рядом со своей рукой чужую.

– Что ты делал, кицуне?

Рукава напрягся, услышав хриплый и низкий голос.

Сакураги загнал его в угол. Рукава знал, что легко с ним справится – в конце концов, Сакураги всё ещё слаб и с трудом выдерживает изнурительные тренировки – однако горячий румянец уже залил его щёки.

– Ты что, дрочил?

Рукава молчал, не оборачиваясь.

– Ты что, возбудился, сделав гению массаж?

Рукаве тоже в это не верилось, особенно сейчас, когда так называемый гений говорил о себе в третьем лице.

– Отъебись, Сакураги, – Рукава наконец обернулся и сжал кулаки, собираясь врезать Сакураги, но запнулся.

Сакураги так и не снял одежду и совсем промок. Вода стекала с него ручьями, влажная ткань облепила тело, подчеркивая мельчайшие детали.

Лицо Сакураги пылало от румянца, и Рукава опустил глаза.

– Я… – Сакураги внезапно растерял всю свою уверенность. – Рукава.

Рукава опустился на колени.

 

* * *

Они никогда не говорили о том, чем занимаются, но чаще всего сеансы массажа заканчивались неуклюжей дрочкой или отсосами. Оба вели себя напористо, пытаясь скрыть за бравадой неуверенность, отчаянье и дикий страх. Вне раздевалки они по-прежнему враждовали, и в целом, их отношения практически не изменились. Просто теперь они занимались сексом. 

Это был настоящий кошмар.

Уверенно ведя мяч, Ханамичи взглянул на кольцо, но бросок так и не сделал. Он был в полнейшем раздрае. Прежде ему и в голову бы не пришло, что они с Рукавой когда-нибудь станут… что между ними произойдёт то, что происходит сейчас. Блядь, он даже не мог назвать Рукаву товарищем. С ним совсем не хотелось сходить в пачинко.

Рукава не был ему другом. Он значил гораздо, гораздо больше.

– Сакураги-кун?

Ханамичи поймал мяч и удивлённо обернулся. Застенчиво спрятав руки за спиной, на него взволнованно глядела Харуко.

– Привет, – произнёс Ханамичи.

Харуко радостно улыбнулась.

– Я надеялась, что найду тебя здесь. С тех пор, как ты вернулся, мы так ни разу толком и не поговорили.

Ханамичи улыбнулся в ответ и стукнул мячом о пол. Почему-то предстоящий разговор с Харуко не вызывал у него энтузиазма. Он чувствовал себя немного… виноватым. Как будто он изменил Харуко. Глупость какая.

– Как ты?

– Отлично! – жизнерадостно ответила Харуко. – Я так рада, что ты наконец вернулся. Давай снова тренироваться вместе по утрам!

Ханамичи не хотел признаваться, что может тренироваться только если кто-то после тренировки сделает ему массаж, хотя без этого отвергнуть предложение Харуко было невозможно.

Он снова поймал мяч и попробовал покрутить его на пальце. Этот трюк никогда ему не давался, но он всё равно не бросал попыток его освоить.

– Скажи, Сакураги-кун, – Харуко шагнула ближе, застенчиво глядя на него. Мяч соскользнул с пальца Ханамичи. Неужели настал момент, о котором он так долго мечтал? Но почему у него всё внутри сжимается от ужаса? – Вы с Рукавой-куном снова подрались?

Беспокойство ослабело, но окончательно не прошло. Может, Харуко что-то подозревает? Неужели у неё хватит духу спросить об этом прямо?

– Нет, конечно, нет! Я и кицуне? С какой стати гению тратить время на этого засранца?

Харуко медленно кивнула. Кажется, такое объяснение её устроило.

– Хорошо.

– А что?

Ханамичи знал ответ на этот вопрос. Харуко любила Рукаву.

– Ну, – она опустила глаза, – Ханамичи, ты – мой друг. А Рукава-кун… – она покраснела. – Ну, Рукава-кун… он особенный. Для меня. То есть… – она покраснела ещё сильнее, и желудок Ханамичи ухнул куда-то вниз. То, что он сейчас почувствовал, разительно отличалось от обычной спортивной ревности, которая заставляла его мчаться за Рукавой, выкладываясь на полную, чтобы доказать, что он ничуть не хуже. Сейчас он чувствовал вину.

– Мы не дрались, – заверил Ханамичи, и в его голосе проскользнула сдержанная нежность. – Харуко-сан, тебе ведь нравится Рукава, верно?

Харуко шокированно посмотрела на него:

– Как ты можешь спрашивать у девушки такие вещи!

– Но ведь это правда?

Харуко выглядела так, словно ещё чуть-чуть, и взорвётся от смущения.

– Да.

Ханамичи кивнул.

– Я так и думал. Я бы не… – он не мог заставить себя растоптать её мечты, но…

Яркая улыбка Харуко чуть угасла.

– Ой, да не беспокойся ты. Я знаю, что у меня нет ни малейшего шанса. Рукава-кун думает только об одном – и я никогда не буду занимать его мысли. Но это ведь не значит, что я не могу им восхищаться, ведь так?

На этот раз Ханамичи удерживал крутящийся мяч на пальце целую минуту.

– Да, знаю.

– Сакураги.

Ханамичи перевёл взгляд с Харуко на Рукаву, который стоял, опершись о стену, у входа в зал.

– Пойдём, – скомандовал Рукава.

Ханамичи оглянулся на Харуко. Её брови поползли вверх. Он сунул мяч под мышку и натянуто улыбнулся. Ханамичи не понимал, почему Рукава его окликнул – не то чтобы у них были какие-то общие планы помимо ежедневного массажа и сопутствующих ему занятий – но в тоне Рукавы было что-то, что удержало его от возражений. Рукава вёл себя… странно. Пускай и не злился, но явно был недоволен.

– Рукава? – позвал Ханамичи, когда молчание затянулось. – Куда мы идём?

– Ты утащил школьный мяч.

Ханамичи удивлённо вскинулся и покосился на зажатый под мышкой мяч. Он повернул обратно, собираясь вернуть мяч в спортзал, но Рукава остановил его, схватив за руку.

– Забудь. Вернёшь завтра.

Не совсем понимая, чего от него ждут, Ханамичи снова попытался крутнуть мяч на пальце.

– Куда мы идём?

– Ко мне домой.

Ханамичи выронил мяч, и тот бодро запрыгал по дороге. Игнорируя возмущённые гудки машин, Ханамичи кинулся за ним, после чего, смущённо ухмыльнувшись, вернулся обратно к Рукаве.

– Дебил.

– А почему мы идём к тебе домой?

Рукава ничего не ответил. Вновь он заговорил, только когда они отшагали уже добрый квартал.

– Ты любишь эту девушку, верно?

Голос его был еле слышным. Ханамичи отсутствующе поковырял ногтем приставшую к мячу грязь.

– Люблю – слишком сильно сказано.

– Не выёбывайся.

– Да, она мне нравилась.

– Нравилась?

– Ну, то есть, она мне и сейчас нравится, но…

– Тогда зачем мы это делаем?!

Тон Рукавы застал Ханамичи врасплох. Он удивлённо уставился на него, подмечая, как дрожат сжатые в кулаки руки Рукавы.

– Ты что, ревнуешь?

– Нет!

Ханамичи продолжал его разглядывать.

– Если она тебе нравится, почему ты делаешь это со мной? Тебе что, просто интересно? Или это какая-то игра? – Ханамичи никогда ещё не видел такого Рукаву: нервного, взвинченного, неуверенного – и очень-очень злого. – Что это, Ханамичи?

Ханамичи снова выронил мяч – но на этот раз и не подумал его поднять. Рукава осознал свою оговорку и в ужасе уставился на Ханамичи, а потом кинулся бежать.

Господи, похоже, он обречён вечно догонять Рукаву – правда, сейчас буквально.

Рукава бежал быстрее. Однако Ханамичи был полон решимости его догнать, а Рукава, похоже, не очень-то и хотел убегать.

Ханамичи обхватил его поперёк живота, и они врезались в стену. Оба тяжело дышали, и Ханамичи вдруг вспомнил, как они впервые оказались в подобной ситуации: тогда он прижал Рукаву к стене, и тот сверлил его холодным взглядом.

– Скажи это ещё раз.

Рукава хмуро поглядел на него.

– Давай, скажи!

– Да пошёл ты.

– Значит ли это, что я могу называть тебя Каэде?

Рукава ударил его в живот.

Ханамичи, отказываясь корчиться от боли, уронил голову Рукаве на плечо и попытался перевести дух. Боль в животе оказалась весьма ощутимой.

– Знаешь, мы так ни разу и не поцеловались.

– Не будь  таким отвратительным.

– Ах, так? Значит, ты можешь сосать мой…

– И пошлым тоже.

Ханамичи отстранился и уставился Рукаве в глаза. Его никак не переставало удивлять, что он может так просто сделать это. Прежде он никогда не думал, что это вообще возможно с его ростом. Ханамичи всегда считал, что будет встречаться с нежной девушкой, которую нужно защищать. Вместо этого ему достался безумно сильный и упрямый, как баран, парень с убийственным ударом правой.

– Больше я её не люблю – вот что я собирался сказать перед тем, как ты мне двинул.

– Значит, теперь ты любишь меня?

Что это вообще за вопрос такой? Девушки отвергали Ханамичи пятьдесят один раз, и вот теперь его вынуждает признаться парень. Причем не какой-нибудь, а Рукава. Ханамичи залился краской.

И вместо того, чтобы пытаться выразить свои чувства словами, он придвинулся к Рукаве и осторожно его поцеловал.

 

* * *

– Хватит дурака валять, Ханамичи!

Все на площадке замерли. Даже зрители поражённо умолкли. Первогодки неуверенно заозирались по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Конечно, им было прекрасно известно о соперничестве Рукавы Каэде и Сакураги Ханамичи, однако они и близко не могли себе представить, насколько оно глубоко. И уж точно они не думали, что игроков из Сёё так зацепит, когда Рукава назовёт Сакураги по имени.

Сакураги, как раз завладевший мячом, несколько раз ударил им об пол и пристально уставился на Рукаву. Несмотря на покрасневшие кончики ушей, тот так и не отвёл глаза.

Внезапно по лицу Сакураги расползлась широкая ухмылка:

– Ладно, Каэде.

Трибуны взорвались возбуждённым шёпотом, и даже игроки принялись потрясённо переговариваться. Из всех присутствующих не выглядели удивлёнными только Мицуи с Ёхэем, чьи лица загадочно позеленели. Это вызвало бы кучу вопросов, если бы кто-то на них посмотрел.

– Ханамичи? – повторила Аяко, приподняв брови. Рукава торопливо отвернулся. Аяко расплылась в улыбке: – Ханамичи?

Рукава ничего не ответил, однако кончики его ушей продолжали полыхать красным.

В тот день Сёхоку буквально разгромили Сёё.

После выходки Рукавы игроки Сёё так и не смогли прийти в себя, к тому же, Ханамичи играл совершенно _гениально_.


End file.
